Saludos Amigos
(The Disneycember logo is shown, before showing clips from Saludos Amigos. The credits music with the same name plays in the background for the most part of the review) Doug (vo): I'll be honest, when I was looking through the list of Disney animated films and I came across Saludos Amigos, I never even heard of it. I thought I knew most of the Disney hand-drawn films, but this one totally slipped my mind. And to be fair, there's kind of a good reason. It's not very long, I don't even think it's really a full-length motion picture, I think it's about forty minutes. And on top of that, it's just sort of a weird premise. Story and review Doug (vo): A bunch of the Disney animators decide to fly to places like Brazil and Titicaca and so forth to give them inspiration for their cartoons. And...that's it. It's literally just the animators going around, doing drawings, and then showing you the cartoon they came up with. Does that really count as a movie? I don't know, I can see that much more as a featurette or a making of or a behind-the-scenes bit. But as a movie, it's not very interesting. Maybe if we got to know the animators a little more or if it was shot a little better. But as is, it just sort of looks like someone's vacation videos with just cartoons thrown in. The only cool thing about it is that you do get a little bit of culture, and that's always nice. They show you what different words mean, they show you different parts of their land. So, at least you are getting a little bit of an education out of it. But even the animation is just their normal cartoon animation. I love their cartoon animation, but to see an entire movie like that, oh, heck, not even an entire movie; forty minutes, heck, even the forty minutes isn't entirely animated, it seems like kind of a letdown. I don't know, I'm not sure how to judge it seeing how it's not even motion picture length, but I often see it on the list of animated Disney films, so I guess I'll include it here. (The character of Jose Carioca is shown) Doug (vo): And actually, this is the birthplace of that one green parrot. I think most people think he came from ''Three Caballeros'', but, nope. This is actually where he was born. I guess that's kinda neat. (One sequence about to be described is shown) Doug (vo): The only bit I remember really enjoying was when they were singing the song "Brazil". And you see this paintbrush go through and actually paint Brazil. This is awesome Disney doing what awesome Disney does, taking shapes and colors and playing with it. You think you're looking at a tree, but maybe you're looking at a bird. You think it's a bunch of bananas, but with a splash of black, you're looking at toucans. Stuff like that is great, and if the rest of the film was like that, maybe I'd enjoy it more. Final thought Doug (vo): But as is, it's pretty forgettable. It might be good to put on just as a time waster for your kids, and like I said, it does have a little bit of culture in it. But as a movie, it's not that groundbreaking. If you just wanna say you've seen them all, go check it out, but aside from that, I'd say it's probably a decent one to skip. (The final scene, showing a female dancer dancing the Samba inside the Copacabana, is shown as the song "Aquarela do Brazil" reaches its end) Category:Transcripts Category:Disneycember Category:Disneycember reviews of Disney Animated Canon Movies Category:Disneycember reviews of traditional animated movies Category:Disney Category:Content Category:Guides